


Mochi

by Twicetot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicetot/pseuds/Twicetot
Summary: Dahyun surprises Sana with a little friend
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 57





	Mochi

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny Christmas gift drabble

Sana sits at her computer desk, tapping away at her keyboard when she suddenly feels two hands slide across her shoulders and a chin rest on the top of her head.

“Dahyun-ah…” Sana whines but feels her body relax into the younger girl’s touch, leaning back into Dahyun’s chest as she reaches her hands up to hold Dahyun’s.

“You’re working too hard again.” Dahyun whispers before pressing a lingering kiss to the top of Sana’s head. “Take a break, I have something to show you.”

Sana groans and stares at her computer screen. She should really keep working… but Dahyun is right. She could use a break.

Dahyun leads Sana out to the living room and sits her down on the couch.

“Close your eyes.” Dahyun instructs and Sana does so with a giggle.

“What are you doing? Am I forgetting an important date or something?” Sana asks as she covers her eyes with her hands for good measure.

“No, don’t worry!” Dahyun calls from another room. “I just saw this and knew that you’ve been wanting one for a while.” She adds as she reenters the living room with a large cardboard box.

“Open.” Dahyun says, setting the box on the floor and Sana drops her hands and opens her eyes, brow raised questioningly as she stares at the box.

“Shall I open this as well?” She asks with a soft laugh as she slides off the couch to sit next to the box.

Before she can even reach her hands towards it, the flaps on the box fly open as a little puppy head pokes out, eyes wide and playful, tongue hanging out of the side of its mouth.

“Oh my god!” Sana squeals in delight and reaches into the box, pulling out a gorgeous cream colored Shiba Inu puppy who happily licks at her face.

“She’s beautiful!” She exclaims, hugging the puppy close as Dahyun moves to sit beside her excited girlfriend.

“I saw an ad for this litter of puppies about a month ago and I know you’ve been talking about wanting one, so I-” Dahyun starts but is interrupted by Sana’s lips on hers.

“... got one for you.” She finishes in a daze as Sana pulls away and rests her forehead against the younger girl’s.

“Thank you, Dahyunnie.” Sana says and places the puppy on Dahyun’s lap. “What should we name her?”

“You should pick.” Dahyun answers as she scratches the puppy’s ears.

Sana hums in thought as she strokes the soft fur and she leans her head on Dahyun’s shoulder.

“Mochi.” She states.

“Mochi?” Dahyun asks with a smile and Sana nods.

“Mochi it is, then.”


End file.
